herofandomcom-20200223-history
Korrina
Korrina (Japanese: コルニ Corni) is the supporting heroine in both Pokémon X and Y game and Pokémon anime series. She is the 3rd Kalos Gym Leader. In X and Y games, the Pokémon she fights with are Mienfoo, Machoke, Hawlucha (only in the games), and Lucario. She has the ability to Mega Evolve Lucario into Mega Lucario with Lucarionite. She is voiced by Yuka Terasaki in Japanese, who did a major roles of Luna from Yu-Gi-OH! 5Ds, Pacman in Pac-Man: Ghostly Adventures, and Tenma Matsukaze from Inazuma Eleven GO. She is voiced in English by Lisa Ortiz, who formerly did Amy Rose's English voice. Appearance Korrina is a roller-skating girl. She has a long blonde hair and a twintail hair in both sides. She wears a helmet, female dress, fingerless gloves (the key stone is on the left hand), and rollerskating shoes. Personality Korrina is a very cheerful, friendly, and kind teenage young woman. She always does a good fun with Lucario. She has grown strong to become a successor for Mega Evolution to her grandfather Gurkinn. She has a strong sense of friendship to meet the heroes. History In the games Korrina first appeared in game of Pokemon X and Y. She first arrives in Route 5. When one Lucario came up to the hero/heroine while she is doing a special training. Lucario has happily been liking to a hero's/heroine's aura; and then she introduces herself to hero/heroine as the Shalour City Gym Leader. She then reappeared again Geosenge Town to challenge the hero or heroine with 2 Lucario. After arriving in the Shalour City, Korrina can be found in the Tower of Mastery with her grandfather Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution guru. Once the player wins the battle for the Mega Ring against their rival, Korrina will go to her Gym for a battle. After she is defeated in the 3rd Gym Battle, she will immediately invite the player to a rematch atop the Tower of Mastery. There, Korrina gives the player the Mega Ring. After that, the Lucario that had become close to the player temporarily joins their team, and the two have a one-on-one battle, using just their Lucario, both holding a Lucarionite. Win or lose, the player has the option of getting the Lucario that joined him/her for the battle. In the anime Korrina made her 1st anime appearance in Mega Revelations!. She appeared before Ash and his friends, aiming to claim her 99th successive victory, eagerly challenging Ash to a battle. In the end, herLucario easily defeated Ash's Pikachu, and the group decided to have a lunch together. During lunch time, Bonnie realized Korrina's Key Stone, and she obatained from her grandfather. However, she was still lacking the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve her Lucario. After the group had saved Pikachu and Lucario from Team Rocket, Ash and his friends decided to join Korrina on her hunt for Lucarionite. In The Cave of Trials!, Korrina, along with Ash and his friends, arrived in Geosenge Town. There, they met a photographer called McGinty, who gave them a hint of going to a nearby mountain. On the mountain, the group discovered a cave, where the Lucarionite was hidden. Protecting the Mega Stone, however, was a Blaziken, whom Korrina had to battle. Due to Blaziken having a type advantage over Lucario, Korrina was initially losing, but thanks to Ash and friends' encouragements, Korrina and Lucario were able to rise from the brink of defeat and immobilize Blaziken with Bone Rush. Just when Lucario was about to finish the battle, Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn, came out of the shadows, admitting his defeat and allowing Korrina to take the Lucarionite. With the proper Mega Stone finally in her hands, Korrina started her Lucario's very first Mega Evolution. In The Aura Storm!, after Lucario's first Mega Evolution, Korrina agreed to have a battle with Ash and Pikachu to test her Mega Evolved Pokémon's powers. However, during the battle, Lucario lost control, and it was only stopped from attacking Ash along with Pikachu by Gurkinn's own Lucario. Gurkinn explained that Lucario couldn't control its increased Aura powers after Mega Evolving, which was why it went berserk. Korrina then had another battle with her Lucario, this time against Gurkinn's own Mega Lucario. However, Korrina's Lucario lost control of itself again soon after Mega Evolving, and Gurkinn won the battle. Afterwards, Gurkinn sent Korrina and Lucario to Pomace Mountain to get help from a Mega Evolution Trainer. Korrina appeared again in Origins of Mega Evolution!, meeting up with Ash and company when they arrived in Shalour City. She reappeared in the following episode, where she and Ash had their Gym battle at the Shalour Gym, located inside the Tower of Mastery. At first, Ash attempted to copyTierno's dancing battle strategies from the Pokémon Summer Camp, but wasn't successful. After switching back to his own style of battling, Ash proceeded to defeat both Korrina's Mienfoo and Machoke with Hawlucha and Fletchinder, respectively. Determined to still win, Korrina sent out Lucario and immediately Mega Evolved it. With this power boost, Lucario was easily able to beat Fletchinder and Hawlucha, leaving Ash with just his last Pokémon, Pikachu. Mega Lucario's overwhelming power gave Pikachu a lot of trouble, but eventually, after a fierce exchange of attacks, Pikachu was able to defeat Mega Lucario and win the match for Ash, thus earning him the Rumble Badge. She then told him that the next Gym was in Coumarine City and that the next Gym Leader was eccentric, but she believed Ash could help sort him out. In the manga Korrina first appears in Santalune City, where she helps X and his friends face Celosia of Team Flare to retrieve X's stolen Kangaskhanite. Using her Mega Glove, Korrina Mega Evolves her Lucario into Mega Lucario and sends it out to battle. After X retrieves the Kangaskhanite, he uses it to evolve Li'l Kanga into Mega Kangaskhan and teams up with Lucario. Together, they defeat Celosia, forcing her to retreat since she knows that she's outmatched against two Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Later, Korrina meets up with X's friends and gives Tierno a pair of Roller Skates. When X states that he doesn't think it's important to have a successor ceremony for his Mega Ring, Korrina states that she refuses to acknowledge him as a successor. She questions her grandfather's decision to give X the Mega Ring and angrily storms off. Korrina goes back to Shalour City, where she angrily attacks her grandfather for giving X a Mega Ring and demands to know why he decided to do it. Before Gurkinn can give a proper answer, they are attacked by a Trevenant. Korrina immediately goes to battle it, but soon realizes that the attack is only a distraction to separate her from her grandfather. She looks outside to see Gurkinn being attacked by Essentia. After escaping from the Trevenant, Korrina skates down to the bottom floor to help Gurkinn. When Gurkinn realizes that Essentia is attempting to steal the tower by covering it in Trevenant's vines, he tells Korrina that they need to activate the Tower of Mastery's self destruct switch and protect the secrets of Mega Evolution. Although reluctant, Korrina agrees and helps her grandfather destroy the tower. Afterward, the two go into hiding. After being awoken from a dream of her training days, Korrina meets Diantha, another one of the students who received a Key Stone from Gurkinn. They go and meet up with Gurkinn, only to find him being attacked by Team Flare Admin Chalmers. They defeat Chalmers and save Gurkinn with their Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Diantha decides that they should go and find the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal's cocoon form since Team Flare has already secured the tree form of Xerneas. Further on in their journey, Korrina and the others find a wild Diancie being attacked by a thief. They manage to defeat the thief with their Mega-Evolved Pokémon, but Diancie is forced to find a new home. As it thanks them and leaves, Gurkinn reveals that Diancie is capable of Mega Evolution. Later, the group travels to the location of where Team Flare is preparing to take Xerneas's tree using a group of mind-controlled citizens from Vaniville Town. They find X and his friends there having been defeated by Celosia in an attempt to rescue the townspeople. Before Celosia can finish X off, he is saved by Korrina, Gurkinn, and Diantha, who use their Mega-Evolved team to battle Celosia and Essentia. Gallery Kalos_Gym_Leaders_Mega_Pokemon.jpg Ash's Friends in Kalos Region.jpg Young Korrina Flashback.jpg KorrinaFuriousFists111.jpg skating_suit_korrnina_by_sinrin8210-d6wvt5b.png|Korrina's Skating Suit Outfit Korrina Skating Suit Concept.jpg|Korrina Skating Suit Concept Korrina Head Concept.jpg|Korrina Head Concept Korrina_anime.png|Korrina in the Pokemon anime 20150323225122!Korrina_Adventures.png|Korrina in the manga commission_valerie_and_korrina_by_sakurahimeart-d6qw4zx.jpg|Valerie and Korrina are at the beach chibi_korinna_and_lucario_by_asago_krn-d7rru55.png|SD Korrina and Lucario Korrina in Action.jpg|Korrina in Action Pokemon Kalos Heroes at the beach.jpg|Pokemon XY Heroes at the beach Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon.jpg|Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon Korrina without a Helmet.jpg|Korrina w/out a Helmet Pokemon Machoke pro.png|Machoke ♂ 619Mienfoo.png|Mienfoo♂ 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha♂ 448Lucario.png|Lucario 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu(Temporarily) 068Machamp.png|Machamp(only at the Battle Chateau) Trivia Korrina's Japanese Leader title is エボリューション　ファイター！. *Korrina is the only Kalos Gym Leader who is battled outside of their respective Gym or the Battle Chateau. **Korrina is also the only Kalos Gym Leader to have two pieces of VS artwork. *The first four moves used by Korrina's Lucario in the anime are the same four moves that the Lucario she gives to the player in X and Y knows. *Korrina's Japanese voice actress, Yuka Terasaki, did a good voice performance of Pac-Man. Quotes Okay Ash, make the first move. Dodge it Lucario. Now use sword dance! Okay lucario bone rush! Now that's what I called a hit, k lets keep up the pressure with another bone rush! Attack one more time! Awesome! There it is! The power up punch! That Pikachu is strong but you won't be able to defeat the Shalour gym leader. You see I know the Shalour gym leader cause its me. Lucario dodge it! Now use metal sound! Ash gets it. He totally understands. Thats right. We'll never give up. No matter who we are up against we will never turn around and run the other way right Lucario? Whats the matter? Can't keep up? Come on! Stop treating me like a little girl and battle me seriously! Alright use bone rush to! Its got more power! You can do it Lucario. You're the strongest and I know you could beat their aura sphere! Lucario but why? Lucario sword dance! Lucario what are you doing?!! Lucario listen to me Bone Rush! Looking good Ash and Pikachu! Videos External links Korrina at the Bulbapedia Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Spoiled Sweet